The New savior
by Dragid10
Summary: It's about Aang and kataras daughter


**_This is my first one i'm me all you say it sucks give me ideas to make it better. It may suck at frist but it'll get better i promise._****Prologue**

When Akkusu the baby of Katara and Aang, and also the new avatar was born the world changed. There was a political argument whether to let fire lord Ozai free. All the nations had different opinions. They decided to let him go as long as he was a servant to the avatars family. A few months after the decision the nations all the nations held a tournament in which the earth nation won. In their victory they boosted and ruined city and towns. All the nations got into a huge argument and started the world war. These are the stories of the new avatar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER 1**

"It looks fun!!" exclaimed Akku

"It is fun!" Aang replied

Akku and Aang started jumping on the giant jelly that Katara had made for them. Just then there was a huge explosion not far from where they were.

"Ready to help the senior avatar out?" asked Aang

"I'd be glad to!" replied Akku

Aang and Akku went to the front of the giant palace to discover two earth benders and three water benders outside. Now you may be thinking since they are the avatars nothing will happen. Well you're wrong. Since the Great War all nations have disassociated themselves from the avatar meaning the avatar family is a neutral party and nothing more. Katara rushed out side with a gourd of water on her back. Akku pulled out her flaming dragon sword which her brother gave to her

"You're going to use the sword?" asked Aang

"Yeah," replied Akku "if Jayson gave to me I might as well use it, I've gotten better with it!"

Everyone knew about the great flaming dragon sword. It is said to have destroyed a whole island. Jayson the sword creator infused fire with air to keep it going then wiped the fire on the sword. The only way for the sword to go out is if the world is covered in darkness. Jayson used this sword in the Great War before he died. It was sent to Akku after he died. Ever since Jayson died, Akku has been getting visions in which Jayson is telling her to watch out for the comet of nothingness.

Suddenly the soldiers attacked with all they had. Katara threw ice discs. Aang stroked his beard then threw a rock. Akku just swiped them easily without killing them. In two minutes the soldiers fell to the ground. Then Sokka came out of the bushes and scolded the soldiers for being so weak. Sokka notices the avatar family.

"Hey everyone sorry for the surprise attack," explained Sokka "just training these whimps."

"It's okay Uncle Sokka, it was good practice for my sword" laughed Akku.

Today was Jayson day. In which everyone celebrated the Great War hero Jayson. So since the sword was made by Jayson, it would have to be used all day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........

Sokka stayed at the palace for a week then left. After he left things were normal until one day explosions appeared in the sky. The people in the town were screaming and running for their lives. Armies of the dozens came and started wreaking the town. And leading them was the Darkness master Tin Wea. There were new discovered elements. Some were greatly known others were not so known. Darkness was one of them. Only Tin Wea and his army new the secrets of darkness. Darkness was the only element that could be used in day or night. As long as there was darkness anywhere dark bending could be used. It could control people.

Aang, Akku, and Katara prepared for the worst. They ran into town to find that half of it had already been demolished. Tin Wea took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Aang, Katara and Akku couldn't breathe. Katara threw several ice discs at Tin Wea. He dodged them all. In one huge move he jumped from his Raging Elebull and kissed Katara on the lips. Aang was devastated. With anger and rage building up in her Akku swiped at Tin Wea, cutting a huge chunk of flesh from Tin Wea. In anger Tin Wea captured Aang and Katara and left. Akku tried chasing after him beat he was too quick and she had to kill the terrorists. In eighteen minutes Akku finished all of the terrorists. Then she had a vision of Jayson.

"Hello Akku, I see that mom and dad have gotten captured." Said Jayson

"Yes they have Jayson and I'm going to get them back." Replied Akku

"No Akku you mustn't. You have to go to the Earth Kingdom and talk to Queen Toph." Declared Jayson

"Ok I'll try Jayson." Replied Akku

"Akku as you know we are able to communicate to each other with the sword I gave you, my spirit is inside of it. As long as you call upon me the sword will be as powerful as ever!" Said Jayson.

"Ok Jayson I will call upon you when I need you." Replied Akku

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Akku gathered her stuff and sat on the Big flying Bison known as Appa.

"Bye everyone!!!" She cried to the town.

"I'll see you when I get back!" She yelled

With a gigantic leap the bison launched into the air.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............

Akku and Appa had been flying for over a week. All they ever saw were geese and birds. They had slept in caves and in forests. All of this seemed boring to Akku.

"So big guy how are ya holdin' up?" asked Akku

"GRRRRRRRRG!!!!" roared Appa

Akku just grunted. Then Akku fell asleep. When Akku opened her eyes she saw two little dots in the distance. When they got closer, Akku saw it was Lady Toph. Akku grinned; it was easier than she thought.

"Hello Lady Toph!!!" shouted Akku.

Lady Toph new it was her. She had to!

"Shoot that flying bison down and make sure Akku does not live!" Shouted Lady Toph to her minions.

Akku's eyes grew wide with terror. She tried to navigate to the left but it was too late. Akku plunged to the ground with terror.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Akku.


End file.
